


VID: Undisclosed Desires

by purplefringe



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefringe/pseuds/purplefringe
Summary: I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heartA Julian Bashir/Elim Garak vid, to Undisclosed Desires by Muse





	VID: Undisclosed Desires




End file.
